


To Be Alone With You

by Sofronia



Series: Honey Coloured Ammonia [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci always knew if something was off, annoyingly so. However, whether someone likes it or not, he's going to get the information he so desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sterile Air

He had always known. 

There was a subtlety in the way you would twitch underneath his fingertips that sat in the back of his mind; itching at his senses. The way your breath caught when his nails dug a little to deep into soft flesh was not always of anticipation, but a lingering anxiety. When he would give you that questioning glance, the soldier in your spirit would challenge him with your own gaze; igniting that spark in his veins. It was easier to smooth over fear with arrogance, and God, did he love a good challenge when it came to you. 

He loved when you would thrash underneath his weight and rake equally sharp nails along his back, breathless laughs and sultry purrs escaping kiss bruised lips.

You loved the way a single word from him could anchor your body and elate your mind, sending the spine-tingling pleasure into rampant, unceasing waves.

The company of each other was something you both enjoyed; shielded away from the world of dark justice and never-ending, countless assassinations. 

However, Lucci was no fool. 

He was analytical and calculating; a man of true self-awareness. He knew that you were hiding a part of yourself from him, and it was actually something that began to bother him, simply because it correlated so closely to your relationship. When surrounded by others, you seemed so open and welcoming, "an annoying ray of fucking sunshine" as Spandam had put it on many occasions. At times, he found himself wondering just how he had the patience to deal with your gung-ho tenacity, but it was nothing new to him. He honestly blamed your over-enthusiasm on the regular time you spent with Kumadori for training, but that was not the real problem.

It was when in his company alone that your bearings dropped, leaving behind a need to be vulnerable, but an underlying fear of what it could bring. He saw the drop in your shoulders, the careless way you laid about upon his bed and slept deeply, regardless of his heavy gaze on your form. It was obvious that you felt a level of safety in his presence, but when he touched you...there was that attosecond that you shifted away, only to relax. Yes, Lucci was pleased that you always relented in his grasp, but he wanted—needed even—to know just why you had to pull away.

{ Following Day }

Lying in the nonstop sunshine that graced Enies Lobby, you blew warm air into the cold atmosphere, giggling softly at the childish joy as it appeared you were smoking. You had just returned from a mission a few hours ago, but exhaustion had not caught you just yet. Jabra had been heading out when you arrived and it seemed that Kalifa was taking the chilly day to catch up on some sleep, the rest of the members currently doing their own thing. With nothing left to do, thankfully, you decided to rest in the midday sun atop the Tower of Law. While your Devil Fruit had no other repercussions besides the loss of swimming, you often found yourself seeking heat when your body temperature dropped to a certain degree. 

Stretching, you rolled onto your stomach and smiled as the sun warmed your clothed back, eyes shutting in the midst of comfort. It was quiet, and while you wouldn't mind some company, the solitary moment eased your mind. So used to synapses firing and planning every move, it was pleasant to just exist with the silence of the day.

"What are you doing out here?" Came a familiar voice, followed by an unmistakable shuffling of feathers in your direction. 

A pigeon perched itself upon your head as you rose, making himself at home in your hair, while the owner walked closer. Shrugging, you dusted off the front of your black sweater dress and yawned. "Getting my vitamin D. It's not _that_ cold out here just yet; Hell, winter is still way off."

Lucci arched an eyebrow and brought his hand to your neck, only to sigh as your skin was still a bit too cool for his liking. Once again though, there was that unconscious flinch as he did so, his gaze falling on the relatively eased expression on your face. Shrugging off the trenchcoat he was currently donning, the man draped it over your shoulders and nudged you towards the door that led back inside. 

"Idiot. Come on before you fall asleep."

You rolled your eyes and went along willingly, shivering at the chill that shot down your spine. Whether it was from the gust of wind or Lucci's tone, you were not certain.


	2. Heavy Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not panicking is easier said, rather than done.

"I swear, you piece of poultry, I am going to fry you if that's another nest in my hair..." With an indignant squawk from Hattori, he left your locks alone and flew ahead, which was a tad odd. Usually when you threatened his physical well being, he flew to Lucci's shoulder and made silly faces at you instead, but he chose to fly further down the hall. 

Quirking an eyebrow, you let it go and continued your walk alongside the man in silence. It was not something new, and honestly, it was more of a blessing than a burden to let the blanket of quiet cover both of you. There was no need to go chasing subjects or trip over your words; it was comfortable, most of the time. However, there was a tension that hung in between the both of you this time, and you were not certain if it was going to let up any time soon. By now, Lucci would have, at the very least, checked your skin temperature once more and left a lingering caress at the crook of your neck, but there was nothing.

Just a cold, calculating silence.

Lost in a world your own worries, you had not noticed the string of your boots loose and dancing with your footfalls. With a misstep, you tripped over your own feet and yelped, but the impact of the hard ground was not met; only the warmth of a long tail winding around your waist. You sighed in relief and corrected your posture, about to make a quip about not being as agile as Lucci, but he was already walking ahead; the splotched tail already gone. This only furthered your rising anxiety, but there was not much left to do except follow after him.

_'Maybe I did something? Can't imagine he'd be that irritated with me lying in the sun towards the end of fall...Jeez, there's no telling with this man. Probably saw me joking around with Jabra earlier or something.'_

Following behind him, the two of you reached the door to his room. He pushed open the door and allowed you in first, only to lock it behind him; the audible _'click_ hitting your sharp ears a bit too heavily. Everything was sharpening to a fine point and it was making you nervous, even a little nauseous with the rush of chemicals you couldn't put names to at the moment. Your mind was _rushing_ with thoughts in that little amount of time from the rooftop to his room and it was getting to be too much. What could you have _done_ now? Why wasn't he _saying_ anything? Why was the room starting to _spin_? God, was your heart beat actually that LOU—.

"What in the—? Damnit, **breathe** , woman." 

In the midst of your mild panicking Lucci's hands came to grasp your shoulders gently, but firmly. A moment later, your face was buried in his covered chest, inhaling deeply the scent of something earthy and spicy at the same time; more than likely one of the cologne oils he had. It was a personal favorite of yours, enough so that you had stolen one of his shirts that smelled so heavily of it, finding the scent therapeutic when panic edged at your mind. So deep in the focus of breathing, you had not fully registered those hands coming to lift you up and carry you in the direction of the lounge chair seated beneath the window. 

_'Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Breathe out...You are okay. The sky is blue. Spandam is weaker than a basic marine. Kaku's nose looks like it should be a part of a children's learning toy-set...Okay.'_

Cracking your eyes open, you were relieved to find yourself seated in the lap of the other Ciphor Pol agent, his fingers carding through your hair gently as he stared up at the ceiling. Relaxing into the touch, you listened to the steady beat of his heart and just allowed yourself to bask in the moment, more than a little exhausted by the whole ordeal. Minutes ticked on by without either of you uttering a word; only fleeting touches and the occasional shift in his lap. However, you knew that such a moment was naught, but the calm before the storm. 

You simply wished you knew the name of the hurricane about to tear through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this part to be short too, but I like this small exchange between them. Also, the tactic used to calm reader down is something I do with my own panic or anxiety attacks. Grounding yourself to certain realities gives you something to focus on, rather than letting your mind race everywhere.
> 
> Also, the scent in particular is Egyptian Musk. I rather like that smell, and I can imagine Lucci wearing it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
